


Compliments.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Not Epilogue Compliant, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Compliments always throw Harry off. Someone always wants something when they compliment him. But he knows you’re different. And he can’t help but blush when you do just that, without wanting anything in return.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 117





	Compliments.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> ** aged up & professor harry  
> ** harry is ~25+ and reader is 19  
> ** harry and Ginny aren’t and never were a thing ahh

“You have beautiful eyes.” 

The compliment caught him off guard. 

Harry blinked, one moment he was ordering a tea and slice of lemon drizzle cake, the next he’s staring, blushing, at the waiter that just complimented him. 

“Th-Thank you,” Harry stuttered, making the waiter laugh lightly at the reaction. 

“You’re welcome, I’ll go get you tea and cake now,” You said absently as you walked away from him. 

It was odd, Harry thought, that interaction defiantly didn’t feel normal. He decided to brush it off the most he could and went back to reading the muggle newspaper he picked up earlier in the day. 

“Here is you green tea and lemon cake, is there anything else I can get you, Mr. Potter?” You asked as you placed a few napkins on the table beside the cake. 

Harry started, slightly gaped, “How do you know my name?” He asked, he was in a muggle cafe, in a muggle city, and he has not met one wizard all day. 

You giggled again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, it’s just- anyone would recognize that scar, even if they haven’t met you.” You pointed out, “If it makes you feel better, I’m a wizard, muggle-born, You were a sixth-year when I was a first-year at Hogwarts,” You quickly added in explanation.

“Oh,” Harry breathed, “I’m not used to people recognizing me outside of wizarding establishments,” He mumbled, taking a sip of his tea to distract himself. 

“I’m sorry,” You repeated, now looking sheepish. 

“It’s ok,” Harry said hastily as he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, “Uh, I don’t think I need anything else,” He said absently as he realized he never answered the previous question.

You relaxed and nodded, “Of course, if you need anything else, not be afraid to flag me down,” You said with a smile as you went to help the next customer that sat down with a renewed bright smile. 

Harry decided to watch you as he slowly ate his cake and drank his tea. He found you very... odd. How could you be so bold to first, compliment someone like that, and two, to talk so easily about the wizarding world in public. 

As he watched you cater to your new customers, he noticed they all seemed to be very happy and vibrant around you. Always smiling when you spoke to them and easily blushing when you came around. 

He definitely found you interesting, but weary at the same time. It was a tick from the war he could never shake. 

It could simply be naivety on your part, but he could never be for sure. 

Before he could leave, however, Harry just had to ask something. 

“Excuse me,” Harry said as he walked up to the counter where you were punching something into the cash register. 

“Yes?” You asked, only briefly looking up, only to give him your undivided attention when you realized it was him. 

“I just had to ask,” Harry said, faltering a bit at your stare, “Why did you compliment my, er, eyes?” 

You smiled and laughed lightly again, Harry felt it sounded very innocent, “Because, compliments make people happy and they deserve a bit of happiness from time to time, plus I thought you should know, they are really pretty.” You said nonchalantly, going back to the cash register. 

“Really? It was as simple as that?” He said a bit unsurely. 

With a nod, you flashed him a smile, “Of course, did you think there was so ulterior motive?” You said with a mischievous glint to your eye. 

“Well... With who I am, do you fault me for it?” Harry said a bit sheepishly. 

“No,” You mused, the register dinged and you placed a few receipts in the drawer, “I don’t suppose I can.” 

Harry nodded, suddenly mesmerized by your smile. He hasn’t met someone is a long time that just oozed happiness and vibrant light. “Can I ask...” 

“Anything,” You replied before he finished his sentence. 

“Did you leave the wizarding world? This is a pretty desolate place. I only came here to get some peace and quiet for a little bit.” Harry asked, still feeling a bit nervous, but felt himself relaxing in your presence. He noticed you finished with the cash registered and were now leaning over the counter towards him. 

“This is my hometown, surprising I suppose,” You murmured. “My mother... She was diagnosed with breast cancer about six months ago. It was stage three, so I came home to help with the bills and taking care of my younger siblings while my dad’s with my mum.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry-“

“It’s ok,” You replied with a just as bright smile as before, and Harry was scared to admit he felt a bit breathless at it, “If I was uncomfortable with sharing, I wouldn’t have said anything.” 

Just then, the door chimed and a chorus of ‘[Name]’ sounded. 

Your smile softened as your saw your twin sisters skip up to the counter, “Hiya girls, I’m almost finished with my shift, ok?” Your aunt was trailing behind the girls and flashed you a smile before ushering the girls to an empty table. 

“I should let you get back to your work,” Harry blurted, feeling odd for taking up so much of your time already, especially while you were on the clock. 

“Ok,” You agreed, “Nina will ring up your receipt then if that’s ok?” He nodded, “I suppose this is goodbye, Mr. Potter.” You grinned and walked around the counter and towards your family as a dark-skinned girl came to ring him up. 

“He’s available you know,” ‘Nina’ said with a smile lacing her words. 

Harry flushed brightly as he took his receipt from her, it dawns on him that he was staring at you. “I-I I wasn’t-“ 

“I know,” She said with a knowing grin, “[Name] has that aura about him, he just draws people in and people can’t help but be drawn in.”

“R-Right,” He glanced away from the girl to look at you talking to an older man, gently placing the coffee mug down in front of him as he smiled fondly at you. You did have a strange power about you. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” She nodded, “Come again, maybe on a Monday, Tuesday, Thursday or Friday. Just saying.” 

Harry nodded quickly and tried not to die at the fact your co-worker was trying to set the two of you up. He quickly left the cafe and Apparating out of the nearest dark alley. 

\- - 

When he was drilled by Hermione, wanting to know what had her best friend so lost in thought and nervous, he didn’t know what to think of her reaction. 

The woman was 7 months pregnant with her first child and looks rather funny as she tried to double over in laughter at his dismay. 

“It’s not that funny ‘Moine,” He grumbled. 

Hermione wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and sent him a grin, “Yes it is. You are infatuated with a slightly younger guy after just one meeting! And if you were as nervous as you say, it’s kind of sad Harry! You should have taken me up on all those blind dates I always try to set you up on! You probably wouldn’t be so nervous around someone you find yourself interested in.” 

“I am not going out with all those star-struck fools ready to go on a date with the ‘Savior’.” 

“Still,” Hermione dismissed him with a wave of her hand, “Are you going to go back and try to talk to him again?” 

“No! Of course not,” Harry hurried out, biting his lip. 

“Sure.” 

\- - 

And despite his denial, that was how Harry found himself standing outside the same cafe, a week later, watching you flutter around the establishment as his hand hovered over the door handle as if he was afraid of opening the door. 

But he did, and he was greeted with your smile that made his heart surge and his knees weak. He ignored it as he headed for an empty table. 

Harry placed the messenger bag he brought with him and took out a few papers that he was running behind on grading. He noticed someone walking up to him just as he pulled out his red pen. 

His heart jumped as he looked up, expecting it to be you, but it was Nina. He tried not to let his disappointment show. 

Nine huffed out a laugh, “I’ll try not to be offended by that,” She grinned, “I’m taking your order because I’m making [Name] take a break and come to sit with you.” With an impish wink, she added, “What can I get you?” 

Harry flushed and cleared his throat, “Alright, uh, Earl Grey and two chocolate scones?” 

She quickly scribbled the order on her notepad and went off towards the counter without another word. 

Harry tried not to worry himself over the strange interaction and decided to start working on his corrections. 

A few moments later, a plate with his scones was placed just to the side of his papers and his tea to the left. And the seat across from him, once empty, was filled by you with a sheepish smile as you set your own cup of tea down. 

“Sorry is Nina’s meddling is annoying or if I get in the way, she forced me to have this break and to sit down here, and-“ 

It was Harry’s turn cut you off with a chuckle, “Don’t worry about it, your presence is nice.” He said without thinking, ignoring his blush, “How are you?” 

You smiled sweetly, softer than your usual smiles, “Good. How are you?” You glanced at his papers, “I forgot you took over the DADA post, how’s school going?” 

“I’ve been well,” Harry answered, “And the school’s been great, it’s called just Defense now because the board of governors were scared that the curse didn’t leave the post after Voldemort’s death.” 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” You nodded sipping your tea, “Do you like it?” 

Harry slightly startled at that. Not many asked that it was usually, ‘Why did you stick to the Auror’s?’ 

“I love it,” The older wizard answered truthfully, “I’ve always had a knack for teaching I guess with how easy it comes to me. And I love the students, always so eager to learn.” Harry smiled at that.

“I’m glad it’s something you love to do.” You said, looking out the cafe window. 

“Can I ask you what you did before you came back here?” Harry asked suddenly. 

“Sure,” You nodded again, “I was studying to become a wandmaker. I was studying under a Russian wandmaker in France for about 8 months before I needed to come back here. She assured me that I was welcomed back when I was ready.” 

“A Wandmaker?” Harry said slowly, picturing old and slightly loose in the head like Ollivander, but he couldn’t and shook his head from the thought.

“It’s odd, isn’t it?” You chuckled, laughing a bit harder at Harry’s blush, “Don’t worry, most people think it is. I don’t mind. I like designing the wands, from aesthetics of the wood to adding maybe stones or bringing different types of wood,” You explained, “And I really like the lore about the different aspects of the wand. I thought it was fun and interesting, and watching the kids’ faces light up when they found their wand is super rewarding too.” 

“That’s sweet,” Harry agreed with a smile you mirrored, “I didn’t think it was odd, I just instantly pictured Ollivander and couldn’t quite place you in his spot in 60 or so years.” 

You paused at his words before bursting out in bubbling laughter, drawing the attention of a few other patrons who quickly dismissed your laughing. 

Soon enough, Harry joined in with his own laughter, now finding the humor in his words. 

Once you regained your breath from all the laughing, you looked at Harry with a fond look, “I now understood what that weird expression was on your face when I told,” You said amusedly, “That was hilarious, and agree with you completely. I don’t picture myself at all like Ollivander in my future. I want to be more like a kind old grandmother to the kiddies.” 

“Not.. grandfather?” 

You shook your head, “Grandmother explains it better I think, I instantly think of fishing with the word Grandfather. But with grandmother, it is all warm and soft and caring, that’s what I want to be.” 

“I think you already have that down,” Harry blurted softly, but by the blush he saw high on your cheeks he knew you heard, so he cleared his throat. “Right, uhh-“

A bit bashfully, you thanked him, “Thanks, that’s super sweet of you to say, I’m glad you think so.” 

The two of you chatted for a bit longer. Harry asked how your mother was doing, and you told him that it was the same. But that was usually how cancer went. You did say how your mother agreed to go forward with a double-mastectomy as it would be her best chance for remission. 

When you were called back to work by a different coworker that was not Nina, Harry grabbed your hand before you could walk off. 

“Would you... Would you like to meet up sometime? As friends! As friends, but outside your workplace?” Harry stumbled with his words a bit, but the stuttering just made you smile and nod your head to his question. 

“I’d love to meet up as friends,” You grinned, “How is Saturday? Maybe around 4?” 

“Perfect, is Diagon Alley an ok place to meet?” Harry added. 

“Yep, sounds like a plan then, right?” 

“Right.” 

And with that, Harry had a not-date date with you on Saturday and he couldn’t wait to tell Hermione. 

\- - 

After that first meet up with Harry, the two of you went about helping Harry stock up with miscellaneous things for the up and coming second term of school, you two became... tentative friends, at least on Harry’s part. 

You guys met up multiple times over the coming months, always as ‘friends’ as Harry liked to emphasize, and yet Harry always insisted on paying for everything no matter what the two of you did. 

When Christmas came and went, you were able to send Harry a gift, it was a wand holster that he was eyeing a few weeks back when you were both out and about together. He practically raised hell when he was able to get away from the Weasley Clan and demand you to take the gift back because he didn’t get you anything. 

But you merely rolled your eyes and shoved the gift back into his hands, “It’s for all you have done for me. So, don’t worry about it.” You said, the simplicity of the statement throwing Harry off. 

He did make sure to get you a birthday present, he wouldn’t forget anything again. 

. . 

It was at the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony did Harry finally realized that something had shifted and changed between the two of you. 

After the ceremony and you and Harry stood amongst the newly graduated teens during the reception, you there as Harry’s ‘friend’. 

“Are we... Are we more than friends?” Harry asked a bit softly as you were lost in thought as you stared at the familiar floating candles of the Great Hall. 

You tilted your head to the side in thought before you looked at the older wizards and smiled, “I thought we already were more than friends,” You laughed, not too loudly because it would have been embarrassing if someone overheard. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, but if I got it wrong, I’m fine with being just friends,” You added quickly and averted your eyes with a blush. 

“No!” Harry practically yelped and grabbed the hand that was reaching up to nervous fiddle with the ends of your hair. “No, I just... I thought I was reading everything wrong between us. I never really wanted us to be just friends if I’m being quite honest.” 

“Really?” He nodded, “Oh, well then that’s good, the girls have been asking when I would finally bring my boyfriend over.” 

Harry laughed and flushed, it was nice to hear that word coming from your lips, “I’d like that, to be introduced to your family like that.” He paused, looking around at the milling bodies and decided to take a risk, “Does that mean I can kiss you now?” 

You beamed and nodded, “I’d like that very much.” 

And so he did. 

Harry kissed you sweetly in front of all his newly graduated students and Hogwarts Staff, not caring about the curious whispers and gasps of surprise. 

When you pulled back, your arms wound around his neck and Harry’s holding you around your waist, “So... We’re boyfriends?” 

“Definitely boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twit @ren_writes


End file.
